


I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not

by RavenDawn



Series: Assassins & Hitmen [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Breaking and Entering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Kylo just wants to learn more about Hux.





	I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not

When Hux wakes up in the middle of the night, he doesn’t think anything about it at first but then he feels it, there’s someone in his house.

He slowly reaches for the gun under the bed that is placed exactly for where he could reach it, there’s several more around the house.

He doesn’t move yet trying to listen to where the person might be, he hears the door to his room open in a second he’s standing the gun pointed directly to Kylo fucking Ren’s face.

“Oh good, you’re awake” Ren says, then takes a bite from the apple in his hand, that he probably stole from Hux’s kitchen. For a second Hux thinks he’s hallucinating.

He is so tempted to kill him right here and blame it on an accident. No one would blame him.

His gun is still up and Ren is leaning on the door frame, still eating his _no Hux’s_ apple.

“What are you doing here?” Hux says.

“Snoke said that we should get to know each other” Ren says and then shrugs.

“So you followed me and then broke into my apartment?” Hux asks, he still hasn’t lowered his gun.

“I didn’t follow you, I read your address from your file at first I thought it was fake but here I am. I couldn’t find your full name, what is it? Probably something super embarrassing.” Ren says.

Hux finally lowers his gun “It’s none of your business and this is unacceptable couldn’t you wait till morning to harass me? What time is it anyway?”

“Almost three” Ren says taking another bite of the apple, Hux hopes he chokes on it.

“You’re very rude” Hux says and Ren just shrugs.

“What do you want exactly? Did you come here expecting us to have a heart to heart at three in the morning? Did you bring tissues?” Hux says reaching for his dressing gown that is draped on a chair near the bed because he just realized that he is standing there in just his underwear and he doesn’t like when people see him without a suit on.

“Are those satin sheets?” Ren asks taking a step towards the bed “That must feel really good”

“They do. Not like you’re ever going to find out” Hux says.

Ren takes another step toward the bed and he looks like he’s actually considering getting on the bed.

“How did you get in anyway? Did you pick the lock” Hux asks.

“Yes” Ren simply answers. Hux sighs he doesn’t know how this is going to work.

“Get out of my room, I need coffee if I’m going to have a conversation with you or you know just be near you” Hux says and stalks by Ren grabbing him by his wrist and dragging him out of the room.

He let’s go of Ren when they get to the kitchen and turns his attention to the coffee machine.

“You don’t like me” Ren says.

It’s not a question.

Hux doesn’t even look at him it's not even a question.

“You have amazing observation skills” Hux says.

“We just met, why do you already hate me?” Ren says and he kind of sound hurt, which is pathetic the guy is going to be easy to read.

Hux turns to look at him, Ren has a hand in his hair and is looking at the floor, the apple is on the counter half eaten and forgotten. 

“I didn’t say that I hate you, I said that I dislike you and for why, you literally just broke in into my apartment” Hux says and the he adds “And you were late to the meeting, I despise when people aren’t punctual”.

“I would say I’m sorry but I’m really not” Ren says and then pulls one of the kitchen high chairs and sits staring at Hux a smirk on his lips.

“And you wonder why I dislike you, and adding to all your qualities you are extremely rude, first you take my apple and now you just sit in this chair like it belongs to you, I would like to remind you that you are in my home and throw the apple in the bin behind you I don't like messes” Hux says, his coffee is finally finished and its smell will help him to not murder Kylo Ren.

“And you are a poor host you didn’t even offer me a cup of coffee” Ren says.

“First thing to know about me, you touch my coffee I cut your hand and I don't like you enough to share my coffee” Hux says after taking his first sip, Ren just raises an eyebrow at him.

“Well at least now I know your weakness” Ren says. Hux just glares at him and leaves the kitchen to go sit in the living room he hears Ren’s heavy footsteps following him. When he takes a seat on the couch Ren just stands there looking confused.

“Not what I imagined a sniper/second in command house to look like, nice style” Ren says.

“Didn’t you want to know things about me?” Hux asks.

Ren looks at him for a moment.

“I kind of read everything in your file you’re really good at what you do and everything you do is clean and quick; your plans are very detailed and you are always two steps ahead of your opponents” He says in one breath, he looks so proud of himself.

Hux doesn’t say anything, there’s nothing to say because all of it is true, he just continues drinking his coffee. He doesn’t know a lot about Ren he didn’t have the time to read his file yes, it was supposed to be the first thing he was supposed to do in the morning.

But now he barely needs the file, he only needs it for the basic things Ren revealed a lot about himself by just breaking in in the middle of the night. First thing he has no patience, second thing his big brown eyes show every single emotion that he feels and third he's eager to please, eager to show what a good boy he is.

“You did your homework, good boy.” Hux says and Ren has this look on his face like he doesn’t believe what he heard he was probably expecting a smart answer or some long monologue about his many qualities.

They stay like this for a while Hux drinking his coffee and Ren looking around, he doesn't invite him to sit let him feel uncomfortable standing there. 

Hux is a patient man but Ren standing in his living room just staring is getting on his nerves.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Hux asks. Ren looks at him for a moment, he looks lost like he can't find the words he wants to say to Hux.

He looks at the ground and takes a deep breath "I know you don't like me, I’m probably unprofessional or something but I really want this to work. Snoke thinks that we will make a great team and I don't want to disappoint him. I'm going to try this but I need you to treat me like an equal and try to move above you're dislike for me" Ren says.

The guy is kind of right, Hux gets up from the couch and walk slowly towards Ren getting in his space and trying to look intimidating in his dressing gown and underwear.

"You will find that it doesn't matter if I like you or not, this is business and there is no emotions involved, you better remember that. If you make a mistake any mistake or you let your emotions get the better of you I will shoot you" Hux says while cupping Ren's chin and making him look at him in the eye. "Am I clear?" He adds.

Ren doesn't look happy that's he's getting threatened her eyes are murderous and Hux is 100% sure that Ren could overpower him, but the guy grabs Hux's wrist and pulls it off his chin forcefully taking a step closer to Hux who holds his ground.

"I completely understand but if you threaten me again I will break your neck with my bare hands" Ren says and Hux smiles at him.

"I'm leaving now I'll see you whenever" Ren says turning around.

Hux swears to all the gods that exist or ever existed that he doesn't know what kind of insanity made him say "I thought you wanted to try my satin sheets?"

In less than a second Ren is back in his personal space and there are lips on his that taste like apples, he licks at them wanting them to open and they do, it's kind of sweet until they both remember that they are killers and simply horrible people the it's all teeth and hair pulling and Ren's hair is as soft as it looks.

Ren bites at his lower lip and when Hux goes to reciprocate Ren takes a step back looks Hux up and down appreciatively kiss him again slowly, grins at him and in five steps is out of the apartment.

Hux just stands there dumbfound wondering if he should kill Ren or finish his coffee or go take a cold shower. There's a half formed idea in his head that's telling him that he should just go masturbate while thinking of Ren, that's what forces him to go take a cold shower, he'll kill Ren later. 


End file.
